Tunes in the Shower
by HOT-Spencer-Reid
Summary: Hotch comes home one night and learns a secret about Reid that he will never let Reid live down! Hotch/Reid Aaron/Spencer gay Yaoi Slash Fluff! Funny! Please Read and Review!  Rated T for implied *Ahem* Activities, Only implied!


Hotch groaned, throwing his keys in a random direction, currently not caring where they flew off to. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes as he hobbled over to his room. He opened the door weakly and basically flopped down on the bed face-first. He didn't feel like changing out of his work clothes he was just going to sleep. He threw his arm out attempting to wrap his arm around his personal-encyclopedia-slash-pillow but his arm only slapped the bed. After a few moments Hotch gained enough energy to look over. His boyfriend wasn't there, Hotch immediately sat up, who dared to dare to take away his cuddly Reid! Suddenly he became aware of the sound of water running. Then he realized, Spencer was in the shower.

He groaned once again, he had to wait until his pillow got out of the shower to sleep. Then he thought of the bright side, Spencer's body would be soft, slightly wet, he would smell like strawberries, and he would be very cuddlious! The sound of his boyfriend's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was... singing?

"I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat" Hotch just sat dumbfounded for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. He never knew Spencer sang in the shower, he knew he hummed once in a while but never sang. Even if Hotch knew he sang in the shower he would've never imagined he would sing Selena Gomez.

"I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby." Hotch suddenly got an idea after he heard the same two verses. He sneaked into the hall and towards the bathroom, waiting for the last verse:

"I, I love you like a love song baby..." As soon as the last words from the verse slipped out of Reid's pink, wet, luscious lips Hotch bursted through the door.

"And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat!" As soon as Hotch sang it Reid screeched.

"OMIGOD IT'S A MURDERER" Reid screamed franticly before jumping from behind the shower curtain. The two boys just stared at each other silently.

Hotch admired the wonderful piece of art in front of him. Reid's hair was filled with pink shampoo and little bubbles were floating off of his hair, his body still had soap on it and water drops were slowly sliding down. Hotch's eyes were caught by one drop as it moved down... down... down... his eyes moved down... down... down. Hotch whistled quietly.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MURDERER YOU IDIOT" Reid screamed, Hotch was still admiring the wonderful, sculptured, wet, long...

"HOTCH!" Reid screeched again, this time he threw a shampoo bottle at Hotch, which successfully hit him right on the forehead. Hotch just made a very intelligent 'da-ow' sound.

Reid suddenly began to run after Hotch, Hotch quickly scrambled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He attempted to close the door but Reid was quick on his feet (Especially when he was pissed). Reid tackled Hotch on to the bed (Forgetting about the lack of clothing).

"EVIL!" He shouted at Hotch. Hotch just laughed uncontrollably, finally he managed to say in between laughs.

"You... You sing... Sing in the Shower" With the last word Hotch bursted out laughing.

Reid just growled before kissing Hotch.

The next morning Hotch awoke the smell of strawberries and a wet pillow. He remembered last night that Reid never fully washed his hair out and he probably got Pink bubbled all over the bed. Hotch just chuckled before getting up. He managed to get dressed without waking up his boyfriend. He finally decided he had to wake his sleeping-beauty up.

Before he went into the room he decided he'd just grab his keys to warm up the car while Reid got ready. He went into the kitchen and began to look for his keys.

"Where the hell..." Hotch muttered as he tried to look for them. After around 15 minutes he admitted defeat to his keys and began to walk back to the bedroom. Suddenly he felt something very sharp and hurtful poke his foot. He swore under his breath as he look down at the floor, there on the floor were his demon-possessed keys.

Hotch learned 3 things from this experience:

1. Reid sings in the shower.

2. Always put his keys on the counter.

3. He should surprise Reid in the shower more often...


End file.
